Talk:Signet of Spirits (PvP)
Why does clicking the boss try to force you to download an application? :It doesn't for me. I would assume the problem is on your end. --68.142.13.105 07:10, 8 May 2006 (CDT) This change is a gigantic nerf Horrible horrible change. Does anyone even use this skill? It's patently worse than Offering of Spirit now in any scenario save being at 0 energy constantly. - Greven 12:40, 2 February 2007 (CST) This is a signet, not a spell, and as such is usually harder to counter or mess with. Also you can use this to bring yourself out of energy debt that is caused by casting ashpot spells. With the new changes to the channeling line this isn't so bad and works nicely into my builds. Oh and if you don't own nightfall Offering of Spirit might be rather hard to get, and even if you do own it, the Domain of Secrets is far into the story line of nightfall. Sure you can unlock it for your PVP only or your heroes but that doesn't help your PvE rit much. :You forgot Mantra of Signets. That and sig of spirits is a nice combo. However I find that Channeling rits don't really need to use their elite on energy management due to the abundance of cheap spells and Essence Strike. This sig would be better used in Communing, as Spawning Power has AwS, and Channeling has OoS and Essence Strike.172.203.98.155 10:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Mantra of Signets costs 15 energy, which is more than the max energy gain of this skill. Shido :::I think they meant Mantra of Inscriptions which makes this signet much more effective as a power management skill. --66.93.17.228 18:08, 9 March 2007 (CST) Dangit... I've done at least an hour's worth of math on this and no matter how I do the numbers, Offering of Spirit always comes out on top with energy management. Using Mantra of Inscriptions is just a waste of space (unless you are going to use a build composed of mesmer and ritualist signets...) because the cost for the mantra always makes the energy gain less then that of offering of spirit, unless someone can prove me wrong mathematically. The only advantage this has over offering of spirit is that it is a nonspell skill. (Gah! You can't even use this without a spirit!) -Hesus Offering of Spirit costs 5 energy therefore, from 0-12 it's net energy gain is 3-10 also, therefore, they have the same net energy one use. However, they both have different pros and cons. Signet of Spirits is a signet, so it's less interruptible than offering, although offering has a cast time of 1/4 of a second. Signet of spirits doesn't require energy to use, so it can be used with a slightly lower energy. Its recharge can be lowered by mantra of inscriptions, since it's a skill, but to counter my self, it's recharge is slightly longer than that of offering of spirit. Also since it has a longer cast time, it's more easy to interrupt by things that interupt all actions. Offering of Spirit can be used anywhere, although while not next to a spirit, has a small sacrifice. Thoughtful 16:58, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Looks like a cookie? I think this skill should be renamed to Gingerbread Signet, pronto. Naobear 13:43, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Heh, it should Thoughtful 17:01, 20 May 2007 (CDT) LAME much? :You missed the fact that without a spirit OoS still works (albeit with sacrifice) and this one (I assume) will cast for no benefit and start the cooldown. It's just useless that there are two elite skills with virtually the same effect, tied to the same attribute. Maybe if the energy was halved and the skill reworked to be "per spirit (max 3)" -Ezekiel 01:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Imo that'd still be even worse than OoS, since OoS would give the guarenteed amount without any spirits. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::But it would give 50% more energy if you had 3. If you use one spirit then OoS would still be good, but if your build had at least 3, or if you had rit teammates this would become better. -Ezekiel 01:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::With a max of 3 spirits at 12 channeling, this would give 15 energy. OoS would give 15, as well as having a shorter recharge, shorter cast, and a guarenteed success. --Shadowcrest 01:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I say they make it, 15 recharge and, the next binding ritual you cast gives you 5..20 energy Lost-Blue 01:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::at 12 this would give 15, and OoS would give 15. But OoS costs 5 so it would be net 10 gain, compared to 15. -Ezekiel 01:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::5-20 gain would be too much. You could cast destruction (15s rc) as soon as it was ready and you'd get 15 mana every 15s. -Ezekiel 01:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::At 12 blood, OoB gives 1.11 energy/second, at the cost of sacrifice. I'm assuming Lost-Blue was using a 0..12 scale. --Shadowcrest 01:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes that way only hardcore spirit spammers would use this skill but it would be very very helpful. You would have to bother with casting the spirit which most likely get interrupted in pvp and provides at the end of cast and you have to a decent amount of energy to start off with my version would be for spirit spam pve :DLost-Blue 02:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Having it pay out after a spirit is good, definitely stops abuse in pvp. I just feel that 5 cost for +15mana is a bit much (assuming you use it with destruction, pain or bloodsong) -Ezekiel 04:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) (rever indent) okay so maybe my energ ygain was a bit much, but I think most ppl agree that my description of the functionailty of the skill would be better :) Lost-Blue 23:08, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Or how about... Your next 0..3 spirits cost 0..10 less energy at a 0..15 scale. A little late to the discussion, but it's a good idea. OoS would be for spell casters using spirits while SoS would be for spirit spammers. 09:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Pros? What are the pros to this skill? I found it very useful when I used a item spell that reduced energy to zero. Brought my energy right back up at no cost. What you think? Gorbachev116 03:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Barely any pros. Offering of Spirit will give you the same net energy at 16 Channeling, has 5 less recharge, and doesn't require a spirit. I suppose the only reason to use this over OoS is if you don't own Nightfall. I don't think the item spell combo is worth it tbh. --Macros 03:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I guess its only advantage is being a signet. I think the spirit requirement kinda kills it.Gorbachev116 17:01, 12 April 2008 (UTC)